1. Field of the Invention
The embodiment relates to a sound reproducing apparatus and a sound reproducing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology of finding an azimuth of a sound source contained in a stereo sound by using the stereo sound has been generally known to those skilled in the art. The technology is disclosed in a paper co-written by Dan barryand Bob Lawlor and having the title of “sound source separation: azimuth discrimination and resynthesis” (published in Proc. of the 7th Int. conference on Digital Audio Effects (DAFX-04), Naples, Italy, Oct. 5-8, 2004). According to the related art, the azimuth of the sound source may be found by using an IID (Interaural Intensity Difference) of a sound recorded through a stereo microphone. There has been provided a technology of reproducing each sound source from various sounds which are synthesized with each other by using the IID and stored. According to the technology, only each sound is reproduced, and a technology suitable for the use of the user is not applied.